Soneach: Broken Heart
by FairyTalePrincess16
Summary: Peach breaks Sonic's heart by lying to him about going on a date. Now that Sonic is heartbroken, what will he do? Will Peach be able to bring him back before it's too late?


**My very first braking heart story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Peach, the cherry princess has asked the blue hedgehog on a date. He was on his way where his date was. But suddenly, he was shocked at what he just saw: Peach was kissing Mario on his lips.

"I love you Princess" Mario said in his Italian accent.

"I love you too Mario" Peach said.

Sonic couldn't take it anymore: his heart was broken into pieces; he dashes away with tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe that Peach lied to him about the date.

The next day, Sonic wanted to end his life. He wasn't feeling very well with a broken heart.

"What is the point of living with no one who loves me? I should leave this cruel world forever." Sonic said sadly. He goes downstairs to the kitchen to grab a sharp knife.

"I have to leave a note to my friends and my cousins." He sighs.

"Please forgive me." He finishes writing and runs out the door and into the forest.

 **With Peach**

Peach had forgotten about Sonic; she was feeling guilty of asking him on a date and lied. She was so ashamed of herself for breaking Sonic's heart by dating Mario instead of him.

"What have I done?" Peach said in regret. "I better check on Sonic." She ran to Sonic's house.

As she made to Sonic's house, she noticed that his door was wide open. She enters and looks around to find Sonic. She checked everywhere and couldn't find him. Then, she found a note that was on the counter of the kitchen:

 _Dear friends and cousins,_

 _I can't take this anymore. But please don't feel sad that I'm gone, I just can't live in this cruel world. There is no reason to live without someone to love. But I love you all, except you, Peach. Have a great time with your boyfriend Mario. I hope you're happy that I'm no longer here anymore. But I still love you, I will always love you Princess._

 _Sonic_

As Peach finished reading the note, she was shocked that he is going to kill himself. She needs to think fast before he does that. She ran out of Sonic's house and into the forest.

 **With Sonic**

Sonic was far away from his home. He looks around to be sure no one is here; everything was quiet. He holds up the knife and he was about to stab himself in the heart but someone grabbed his wrist.

"Please don't do it, Sonikku!" The person said as it gripped his wrist from trying to kill himself.

"Let go Peach. You broke my heart. I'm leaving this cruel world." Sonic tries to move the knife that was inches from his heart but Peach was too strong. Soon he gave up and falls down to his knees, dropping the knife. He did not care if Peach held him close to her.

"Why?" He mutters and crosses his arms.

"Sonic…"

"Why did you lie to me? And don't try to give an excuse because I saw everything yesterday." Sonic said angrily at Peach. She felt guilty for lying to him that she was dating Mario. She soon felt like crying for what she had done to Sonic.

"Sonic… I'm so sorry. I… I didn't mean it." Peach said sadly as she pulled him close and nuzzled on his head. Sonic didn't care.

"Damn you. I saw you kissing Mario and saying 'I love you too Mario'. How could you do this to me?" Sonic said; still mad and not looking at Peach.

"I lied, I don't love him. Please forgive me Sonic." Peach begged as she stroked his quills.

"I won't forgive you Peach. Ever since we met for the first time at the Olympics, you never cared for me. You only cared for your Mario, who you think he is a great hero. But you're actually wrong: the reason Mario risks his lives to save you from Bowser is because he wants you only for him. He never lets anybody stay with you. He is like a flirter, you know. For all those years after we met, I tried to warn you about him, but you didn't care. I guess you're just like what that plumber thinks about me: he always treats me like crap, thinking that Nintendo is better than Sega. I must be right after all; for you, I'm just a stupid 'dead company character' to fall in love with you." Sonic said as his angry expression changes to a sad one.

"No Sonic, don't say that, Sega is not dead already. I'm seriously not like Mario, I swear. And I'm sorry for breaking your heart. I'm sorry for loving Mario instead of you. I was very stupid for loving someone who treats you badly. I don't love Mario anymore; he really was a selfish plumber. Please Sonic, forgive me." Peach begged as tears were sliding down her cheek. Sonic turns around to look at Peach.

"Why forgive you? How can I trust you, Peach?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic…" Peach leaned in to him and kissed his soft lips and wraps her arms around him. Sonic struggles to get free from her grip, but he gives up and kissed back. He could feel his broken heart putting the pieces back together. Pretty soon they needed air, so they pulled apart to breathe.

"Oh Sonikku, I love you with all my heart!" Peach said.

"I love you too, Peach." He hugs her. She blushed but then hugs back.

"My knight in shining armor…" Peach said as she nuzzled his soft quills.

"…Peachy…" Sonic purred softly.

Sonic's broken heart was healed by his love, Princess Peach Toadstool. Peach promises that her knight's shining armor will never rust again. She'll be sure that she'll love him with all of her heart.

 **The End**


End file.
